An Introduction to The Sloth, the Goose, and the Cow
'Introduction' Okay well I guess you really can't start up something with a name like this without giving at least a brief introduction. So here: That was a terrible idea, how about I tell a story instead? This is the story of The Sloth, the Goose, and the Cow. ''' '''The story of The Sloth, the Goose, and the Cow From the begining of my life I have searched for a religion to call my own, so when people asked me tedious questions like :"What do you believe in", I could say something tantalising that left people longing to hear more about how deep and thoughtful I am, or at least have something to say that didn't require tea and many tedious hours of explaining. Truth is, I had no luck. And so was born The Sloth, the Goose, and the Cow. 'Names' Well okay maybe I could have picked a shorter, name, less of a mouthful, but that would be against the essense of what I'm trying to portray, as I will explain through Wiki, should anybody be willing to listen. So WHY is it named what it is? Because it sums up my beliefs in 7 brief words. They might be cryptic, but they're still words, to help you work it out, as it isn't something that should be explained in paragraph after paragraph writing, I'm gonna break it down: 'The Sloth' Who doesn't love the majestic animal that is the Sloth? It's an animal that lives at it's own pace, blissful in ignorance, content with itself and the others around it. Happy with what it has, it is the mascot of the virtue of contentment and wellbeing. It's also really 'cute. 'The Goose The Goose is a long story, which involves being up at 3 in the morning watching videos with my mates. And I like Geese, I like Geese a lot, it's a magestic animal that belongs on signs on pubs, a surrounding I particularly enjoy, it's coat is adapted to life out in the elements, warm and waterproof, so warm that some of the warmest coats in the world for humans are made of Goose Feather. Due to these virtues it is the mascot of the virtue of comfort and atmosphere. Adds quite nicely to the name aswell... 'The Cow' The Cow, is obviously a holy and scerene animal, it just secretes an air of scerenity, and it's adorable self, when I look at Cows I think of warmth, security, and milk, and it provides us milk! From which we may make Ice Cream, cheese, yoghurt, drinking milk (which may be used to prepare tea). And other portions of ultimate virtue that the matriarcle cow has provided us. The cow is the virtue of scerenity and bliss that it represents Breaking it down further, the Sloth represents Contentment and Companionship, the Goose represents our surroundings, and our friends, and the Cow represents the state of calm and bliss that comes from the combination of said factors. And it is my belief, that this set of combined virtues is the perfection that every human should strive towards, regardless of theological matters of the playing of gods and who to and who not to please. We have one life, there is uncertanty of what lies beyond, should it be afterlife we will not have sinned, should it be death, have no regrets, live well and hearty. -Coming straight outta Galway Compton Crumpit Whore Town with a loose cannon. Tadgh The Great.